Mad Men
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Você nunca quis nada daquilo, para nenhum deles. x GOKUDERA HAYATO, gen. Presente para meu porto-seguro x


**Sumário: **Você nunca quis nada daquilo, para nenhum deles.

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe qualquer erro.**

**Presente para o meu porto-seguro.  


* * *

  
**

**Mad Men

* * *

**

_Day after day_  
_ They send my friends away_  
_ To mansions cold and grey_  
_ To the far side of town_  
_ Where the thin men stalk the streets_  
_ While the sane stay underground_

_-_

David Bowie, "All the MadMen"

* * *

Você observa seus seis _companheiros_ de longe, enquanto dá um trago no cigarro italiano que só fuma em comemorações – esse tipo de cigarro não é vendido no Japão – e percebe as feições de cada um. Existe felicidade, mas também existe um tom escuro de cinza que diz que nenhum deles quer estar ali; nem mesmo o Tenth.

Mas é claro que eles não querem estar ali, Hayato. Você sabe muito bem sobre isso. Por mais que considere Sawada Tsunayoshi seu Boss e por mais que morreria por ele, entende que ele não deseja o poder dos Vongola; ele só quer ser um garoto normal.

Todos eles querem. Até você, de vez em quando.

Ali, você é um excluído. Por isso está tão distante desses seis, ignorando seus convites e dizendo que está muito bem aí, no canto, obrigado. Além do mais, eles estão comemorando o fato de que voltaram para suas vidas normais e que, infernos, ainda estão vivos. Você não entende nada disso porque sempre esteve preso à máfia. Pai mafioso, irmã mafiosa, criança mafiosa. A máfia é uma palavra que sempre existiu em seu vocabulário. A primeira palavra que você deve ter aprendido, talvez.

Mas eles queriam mais do que a morte certa. Tsuna queria Kyoko, Yamamoto queria baseball, Chrome queria ser útil, Ryohei queria o boxe, Hibari queria viver em Nanimori, Lambo queria brincar.

Lambo talvez fosse a exceção àquela regra. Mas ele podia esquecer a Máfia – isso era uma brincadeira para ele – se vivesse um pouco mais com o Tenth.

Você suspira, sentindo-se verdadeiramente excluído. Aquelas pessoas à sua frente não mereciam entrar na Máfia. Eles eram pessoas legais demais, normais demais, para morrer como criminosos.

Claro, antes você não pensaria assim. Mas sentir a vibração de uma escola normal; sentir o sabor da comida da mãe do Tenth ou do pai de Yamamoto; sentir o cheiro de uma vida comum, tudo isso muda uma pessoa. Tudo isso te mudou.

Passa as mãos em seu cabelo, pensando em como as coisas seriam diferentes se Reborn e nem ele nunca tivessem aparecido. Você ignora o fato de que Tsuna seria um excluído; que Yamamoto não teria amigos de verdade; que Ryohei não entenderia esse mundo; que Lambo teria o mesmo caminho que o seu; que Hibari poderia nunca entender o significado de uma boa luta e um bom rival; que Chrome morreria num hospital, sozinha. Você ignora tudo isso e pensa que tudo seria melhor, bem melhor.

A idéia de desaparecer daquele lugar explode em seu peito, mas não chega a ser completamente analisado. Se você desaparecer, não será nada. Se você desaparecer, não mudará nada. Fecha os olhos, sentindo-se mal por tudo aquilo, como se a culpa fosse apenas sua.

Não tem mais como voltar. Eles já estão envolvidos demais, famosos demais. Parar agora implicaria na morte certa de cada um deles. Eles são máfia e nunca irão deixar de ser máfia, nem que voltem com suas vidas.

Dio mio, você nunca quis nada daquilo, para nenhum deles. Se você pudesse voltar no tempo... Se você pudesse, sequer, impedir alguma coisa...

- Está pensativo demais, Gokudera. – Reborn diz, sentando-se ao seu lado, o sorriso de sempre no rosto.

- Não é nada. – murmura, tragando o cigarro que já se apagou há muito tempo. Solta uma lamúria, jogando-o no chão e procurando por outro cigarro italiano de comemoração nos bolsos.

Reborn lhe entrega o maço dele. Você fica surpreso, mas aceita mesmo assim. É como se você e ele fossem iguais; como se ele te respeitasse de alguma forma. Acende com seu isqueiro, fechando os olhos no primeiro trago.

- Não pense muito nisso. – ele lhe diz, sério – Quanto mais você pensa nisso, pior você vai ficar.

- Mas como você...? – não, essa não é a pergunta certa – Você se arrepende de...

- Não. – ele te corta, e então te encara profundamente – E você também não pode se arrepender. Porque, se o fizer, não será importante para nenhum deles.

Você não sabe como responder.

- Você precisa ser importante para eles, Gokudera Hayato. Não porque eles são seus amigos, mas porque eles precisam de um porto seguro. – ele lhe entrega um sorriso – Eles são crianças que não sabem nada sobre nada desse mundo. E eu não vou estar aqui para eles para sempre. Nenhum deles sabe como é matar alguém – nem mesmo Hibari – e nenhum deles vai conseguir suportar isso se não tiverem alguém ali, ao lado deles, para ajudá-los.

Ele faz uma pausa, e as cinzas do cigarro que foi usado só uma vez caem no chão, ignoradas.

- A máfia é cruel; você sabe disso. Eles ainda não. E quando eles descobrirem, eles precisam de alguém para usar como exemplo. Alguém que está ali desde sempre e mesmo assim se tornou uma pessoa eficiente e pronta para o que der e vier. Alguém que vai segurá-los quando eles caírem, mas principalmente, para estender a mão antes de todo mundo. Você me entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. – sussurra, derrubando o cigarro.

- Resumindo, você precisa ser o elo que os une. Que impede qualquer ação desnecessária e que consegue ajudar a todos ao máximo. Você _tem _de ser aquele que controla tudo, para que ninguém se perca no caminho. E, se algum dos idiotas se perder, você tem de saber voltar por ele. Ou seja, você tem de ser um verdadeiro braço direito do Vongola Boss. – e Reborn encara Tsuna de uma maneira quase paterna. Quase – Nós precisamos de você, Gokudera Hayato.

E você, ainda surpreso, dá uma risada gostosa, dizendo várias vezes 'sim'. Cruza os braços, tentando se recuperar, mas o sorriso de vitória não sai de seu rosto. Sim, é isso que você é: o braço direito. E é isso que você precisa ser: o porto-seguro.

- Agora tire esse sorriso da cara, antes que eu atire em você. – não é bem uma ameaça, mas Reborn nunca brinca.

- Sim, senhor. – murmura, mas o sorriso continua ali. E só desaparece quando Yamamoto e Ryohei vêm lhe perguntar o porquê dele.

* * *

**N/A.:** Baseado num doujinshi 8059. Feito simplesmente porque eu amo o Gokudera e acho-o incrivelmente foda. E porque, mesmo depois do Future Arc ter sido finalizado, eu achei uma verdadeira putaria que o Tsuna decidiu deixar o Gokudera de fora do plano dele e do Hibari. Porra, ele se mata para ser o braço direito e fazer tudo certinho e o Tsuna escolhe o Hibari para ser seu estrategista, naquele plano? Ah, vá se foder! Além disso, existe o fato de que o Gokudera é o único que _realmente_ entende de Máfia, tirando o Reborn e as participações especiais, e que, sei lá, ele parece isso para mim mesmo; uma pessoa tão importante para o mangá que, se morresse, desestruturaria a história inteira.

Enfim, ele é a base que suporta tudo. E, pensando bem, ele deve ser o personagem que mais me marcou nessa história. E eu precisava usar o Reborn porque ele é, obviamente, a única mente ali que poderia falar algo desse tipo. Só espero que ele não tenha ficado muito OOC.

O nome da fanfic é porque, sempre que eu leio esse título na HBO, eu penso em Reborn.

Presente para a Draquete Felton porque ela se tornou o que o Gokudera é, para todo a turma: meu porto-seguro. E porque eu tenho muito medo de cair, se ela também escapar de meus braços. Ou seja, roubando a yeahrebecca, again: Você é a única coisa que eu enxergo nessa escuridão.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**


End file.
